1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Flat panel displays such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays include a pair of electric field generating electrodes and an electro-optical active layer interposed therebetween. A liquid crystal layer is included as the electro-optical active layer in LCDs and an organic emission layer is included as the electro-optical active layer in OLED displays.
One of the electrodes is electrically connected to a switching element to receive a driving signal. The electro-optical active layer displays an image by converting the driving signal into an optical signal.